


Ladies First

by toesohnoes



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Rory finally take the Doctor to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies First

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/2955572919/doctor-who-amy-eleven-rory).

The bow tie is shed first.

That’s just good sense.

After that, Amy and Rory work together, disrobing the Doctor in record time even as he complains about the rough treatment of his tweed jacket. Amy laughs and prods his side, and very, very carefully hangs it over the back of one of the chairs in the bedroom.

She pushes the Doctor back onto the bed once they have him naked, and a glance towards Rory allows her to catch his eye - she can see him flushed and distracted, as lost in this as she is. The Doctor is theirs, after so much travel and teasing and temptation. Now he is sprawled on their bed, bare skin on display, and Amy can’t wait to devour him.

“Ladies first,” Rory says with a nervous gesture of his hand towards the Doctor. Even if she rolls her eyes at him, Amy can’t refuse an invitation like that - she leaps forward, straddling the Doctor while fully clothed, and prepares to leave her mark.


End file.
